Sirius Black and Fuck the Dursleys Let's Travel the World
by ThinkingMachineINTP
Summary: Some fluff I can apparently write. Also Sirius finds out the Dursleys hate Harry and deals with it in a completely rational- in a way.


"Surely you can see, Sirius, why Harry must go back home," Dumbledore finished off saying, watching Sirius with a grandfatherly look. Sirius glared at him, then nodded slowly and looked down defeated.

"I'll bring him back then," He said, sounding let down. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Severus will take him back then-" Dumbledore started, but Sirius cut him off.

"No! I'm doing this!"

"Now really-" Dumbledore said, looking as if Sirius disappointed him, "That would be unnecessary and too much of a risk to take. You are still a convict by law."

Everyone exchanged glances and rolled their eyes at Sirius. Molly shook her head at Sirius, as if to suggest he was a foolish child and about as ready for the choices in the world as she believed her kids were. Arthur stood next to her, obviously in support but not very vocal. Only Remus seemed to have the slightest understanding, but it was overshadowed by the facts he believed. Sirius took a deep breath.

Dead calm, Sirius looked Dumbledore in the eyes and said, "Either I take Harry, or you cannot use this house, or my funds, for the war."

Everyone exploded. The Order members were yelling at Sirius, at each other, and even at Dumbledore, though the last one in a frantic way rather than accusatory.

Dumbledore calmed everyone down and sighed at Sirius. "Very well," he said, "You can take Harry back home."

Sirius nodded, then stood up and yelled out, "Harry!"

Harry stumbled down the stairs and into the room. "Yes Sirius?" he asked, looking at the Order members.

Sirius sighed, "You know that we were discussing the Dursleys, right?" Harry looked upset and nodded. Sirius continued, "Well, a decision was forced through, saying you have to go back. You know what that means?"

Harry sighed and looked determinedly at Sirius, "Yes."

Sirius nodded, "Good, now go pack and say goodbye, alright?"

Harry rushed up the stairs, not making any noise. Sirius looked back at the Order, meeting every surprised and suspicious look with a disgusted one.

Harry raced up the stairs and vaulted into his and Ron's room, shoving all of his stuff into his trunk. Ron and Hermione walked over.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yeah, mate. What are you doing?" Ron added.

Harry threw the last things in and stood up, looking at the two. "The Order has decided that I have to go back to the Dursley's, so Sirius is taking me home."

"What?" Hermione yelled, "But what if he's caught? That's very irresponsible!"

Harry just stared at her for a second. "Well, I'll miss you guys," He said, looking between the two, "Will you write or…"

Both Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Well, we would," Ron said, "But-"

"Dumbledore said the mail might be intercepted," Hermione finished, looking at him worriedly.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed, "Of course. Right. Well, bye then."

Ron chuckled nervously, "What's with the tone, mate? It's just for the summer, it's not we'll never see each other again."

Harry nodded, "Sure, Ron. Where are the twins?"

Disgruntled, Ron and Hermione pointed out their door. Harry walked in, catching their attention.

"I'm going back to the Dursley's, Sirius is taking me. I suppose you can't owl me too?"

Fred and George smiled. "Of course we can't, Harrykins. That's against the Order's rules!" Fred said.

"And we'd _never_ go against authority, ever!" George said.

"But of course-

George added, " they said nothing about House Elf delivery."

Harry smiled, "See you guys then. I'll write." Harry then went downstairs to see Sirius.

In the main parlor, Sirius and Harry prepared to leave, many Order members still grumbling about Sirius being being irresponsible. Harry scowled at them and muttered out a goodbye.

Sirius held out his arm to Harry and looked at Remus. "You'll know," he said, and they both apparated away.

A month and two weeks later, the wards were falling on Privet Drive, and Harry and Sirius were nowhere to be found. No one could access the two missing people's vaults and there had been no correspondence. It was a week into school and still nothing. Everyone was worried about their 'savior' skipping town.

Fred and George were up late one night, plotting a prank and wondering about Harry, when a house elf appeared.

"Misters Fred and George Weasley have mail from Master Harry," She said, handing them a package and popping out. Written on the front of the package were the words: Loud Letter, Open Alone. Don't Tell.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned, "Room of Requirement."

After getting settled in the room, Fred tapped the package. "Ready?" he asked George.

George nodded, "Do it."

As soon as the package was open, a picture of Harry appeared.

"Alright, let's see… I got to get the camera right." Harry stopped fiddling with something offscreen and looked directly at them, "Fred, George! Hi! I am using a video camera (something the muggles created) to talk to you, so I won't be able to hear what you say. But I wanted to contact you, and Sirius said it was a good idea to try and keep some of my friends.

"By now the Order and everyone else is probably wondering where I am, and where Sirius is. Well, we are- or were- in China for a month. It was so cool!" Harry was smiling, happier than Fred or George had ever seen him. Harry continued on.

"I mean, so much has happened, I barely know where to start. I have tried so many new types of food, started learning new types of fighting- Sirius insists- and now I know so much about China. Their schools are phenomenal! Did you know the students are required to know both magical and muggle things, to blend in? It makes stuff easier. And the things they can do! The Chinese made a spell to shoot fireworks off, like yours, ages ago. And they make amazing illusions to hide their schools. And they have a lot of schools, I've only seen fifteen of them. There are so many, you don't understand. They have a class on art that I took, on how to make statues like the ones around Hogwarts, only smaller and more modern. The Government and people will buy them to protect certain things. It's so cool, I have a little baby one now. I've also picked up a little bit of Chinese while here, though I still need a translation charm all the time. But all of that is nowhere near the best bit!"

Fred and George watched as Harry suddenly seemed unsure, shifting around a bit, "The best thing is well, Padfoot. He cares about me. And not in the way a teacher does, like...he actually wants me to succeed, experiment, try new things. When something is wrong, he wants to talk about it or help, and he likes spending time with me. He says so anyway, and tells me about my parents. Apparently Dad was really looking forward to helping me find my animagus form, and he loved the smell of a Quidditch pitch and the way Mom would scrunch up her face when she was concentrating. And Mom couldn't wait to let me on a real broom! Dad, Padfoot, and Moony were terrified when I first flew, but Mom just laughed… She also found the Black Lake fascinating to look at in the morning, like I do. I didn't know that."

Harry stopped and sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Well, you get it. Anyway, I've made a list of videos from my time in China. Watch them if you want I guess. And maybe send an owl? The letter will go to a PO box I can access. That's all. Bye!"

Fred and George sat in silence for a minute after the video.

"He seems really happy," Fred finally said, "I don't think I've ever seen him that happy."

George nodded, "How long were they planning this?"

They sat a while longer.

"Soooo… you want to watch the next video?" George asked.

Fred nodded.

George messed around with the box for a minute, and Harry appeared back on the screen. He was holding the 'camera' now.

"Okay, so this is our first day in China, and I'm here with Sirius," Harry said haltingly, showing a smiling Sirius for a few seconds. "I'm a little new to this video- thing, so just know that. I'll turn it back on when we get to our hotel-"

"So here we are!" Harry said, breathlessly.

"Sirius got us a room at Banyan Tree in Lijang. It is straight out of a fairy tale. I mean it." Harry panned over the place before focusing back on himself with a jerk, "I mean, we're moving to another hotel in a week or so, but this place is like literally a fairy tale."

"That would make you the princess being kept safe inside." Sirius said offscreen.

Harry glared his way, "And you would be what? The King?"

"Maybe," Sirius said, coming into the short and throwing an arm around Harry, who tensed a bit before relaxing and steadying the camera, "I'd like to think I'm the fearsome Dragon a champion would have to cross."

He looked at Harry and started laughing at the amused yet offended look on his face. "What?" Harry yelled, "You get to be an awesome dragon and I have to be a princess? How is that fair?"

Sirius sighed dramatically, "Fine. I'll be an older princess."

Harry nodded and sighed in relief, " _Thank_ _you_. Now what were we-"

The scene changed again to Sirius eating a bunch of noodles and trying to teach Harry how to use chopsticks, who couldn't stop blushing and laughing.

The scene changed to a busy street, "Hi Fred and George, so we just had lunch and Sirius is now determined to get me some 'proper clothes'. Which would be fine if he would let me pay."

Sirius's voice butted in, "You're my godson, Harry. I'm rich enough to use my own money to get you a new wardrobe that actually fits. I want to, just let it happen."

Harry sighed and tried to look annoyed, but a smile had crept onto his face.

Another scene change. Sirius was laughing somewhere offscreen, and a miffed-looking Harry glared at him, his arms crossed over a new shirt that almost matched his green eyes. "Are we done now?" he asked, "It's literally been five hours."

"We aren't doing anything else until tonight so we're good on time."

Harry sighed loudly.

Sirius's voice came through again, "But yes, we're good Harry. Go and change into your uncle's old clothes and we'll be on our way."

"They were Dudley's clothes." Harry muttered as he headed back to the changing room.

"I'm sorry," Sirius said, his voice soft, "I thought I heard you say those clothes were your cousin's. I must have heard wrong. There is no way a human your age could possibly reach that size."

Harry's laughter came from where he disappeared to.

The camera swiveled around to show Sirius, a ghost of a smile on his face, "I had him try on everything to waste some time, because some friends called people to fix up a meal for when we get back to the hotel. It's going to have all different types of Chinese foods. All of it. Harry's never tried this stuff but I'm hoping he likes it. Oh, here he comes."

Harry walked into the scene in his clothes from the Dursleys.

Sirius made a disgusted face, "No, Harry, I don't like those ones. Why would this place have such horrible clothes?"

Harry blushed, "Piss off, this is all I own right now." he said, wincing after he finished saying it.

Sirius gasped and put a hand over his heart, "Why, you're right Prongslette. That's all you have. Let's go fix that."

Harry nodded and came closer to Sirius, moving to take the camera. Sirius pulled it away and put an arm over Harry's shoulders, ignoring Harry's flinch, "And no, Harry. I will not 'piss off'. I can't be here with you if I 'piss off'." He ruffled Harry's hair and Harry looked relieved, before trying to get the camera again.

Scene changes. Someone was filming Harry trying to sneak over to pay for the clothes himself.

"And the Order said they're taking care of Harry?" Sirius's face is seen, confused, before going back to Harry, "I've only seen Moony and this girl named Trily try to do this before, and Trily was taken from her home in a body bag because of her parents." Sirius sighs, then continues," We'd better stop him."

The camera was set down as Sirius strode over next to Harry, who had his eyes trained on Sirius the second Harry could see him, shivering a bit. Sirius had just looked exasperated at Harry and turned to the register man, smiling and paying. He said something to Harry and pointed towards the camera. Harry ran over to get it.

Scene change. Harry and Sirius were in a car. "Alright Harry, we need to talk," Sirius said.

Harry shifted closer to the window, "Yeah? What about?"

"Your life before I came into it."

Harry shifted a bit, "There's nothing much to say," he said, looking out the side window.

Sirius said nothing for a minute, then casually stated, "I've talked to the Dursleys."

Harry turned quickly to look at Sirius, "What do you mean? Why were you there?" He asked, panicked.

Sirius shrugged, "Well, I needed them to sign the adoption forms. They were surprisingly polite. However, they gave you up a little too easily. I would've fought for hours until I was sure you would be safe and better taken care of. And they had a nice house, with some very expensive things, while the clothes they gave you say they don't have much money. That coupled with the flinches that you do whenever I come near you…"

Harry was shaking his head, "I don't-"

"It's okay," Sirius said quickly, "You don't have to say anything, it's fine. Let's just go home."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Sure."

Scene change. Harry walks into the dining room and stood there shocked at all the food.


End file.
